Fairy Wizard
by Kyogami
Summary: A new legend will born…the wizard rings,contained a powerful magic since ancient time.it's a lost magic who had been forgotten by the people.and this man using a wizard rings from both of his hand….his name is Lea Heartfillia he is the Wizard!. Now,It's Showtime!
1. Prologue

Fairy Wizard

* * *

**_= Connect….Please! =_**

***a magical ring appeared in front of stage and Kyogami came out**

**Kyogami : ok guys this will be my new project! A crossover between Fairy Tail And Kamen Rider Wizard!**

**Lea : wow that's cool man,and I'll be the OC this time**

**Kyogami : of course man! Now do the disclaimer first Lea san!**

**Lea: Fairy Tail and Kamen rider Wizard are respectively belong to it's creator and Kyogami don't claim anything! Anyway start the show now!**

* * *

Prologue : a new life! The day of eclipse

**_"Year 777, 7th of July"_**** was the saddest day on my life and my sister,Our mother Layla Heartfilia was Passed away and will never wake up that day my life was completely change our dad was burried himself on his job,ignoring me and Lucy and what make me angry at him when our birthdays day, Lucy was making An Onigiri to him but when lucy gave it to him he threw them away and yelled at Lucy and said she was disturbing him and make her cry.**

**I was enraged at that day and I told him if he made Lucy Cry again, even he is our father I will make him pay for what he did. That day before mom dead she told me to protect Lucy,of course I will protect her!, she is my Twin sister and I will protect her!,and I know I was born without any Magical Talent to tell you the truth I was jealous with Lucy because she was gifted with magic and me on the other wasn't.**

**That is why…..I will become Stronger for my sister with or without Magic!. I will become her hope!. I remember that day when I leave the Heartfillia's mansion lucy was crying because I'm leaving her alone and I told her I won't abandon her and I will come back.**

**Two month later on September 13****th**** year 777 something happened when I was crossing a border pass to reach a town I was surrounded by group with black clothing. I was captured and knocked out, but before I was knocked out I heard someone saying "he's perfect container for the Dragon" then everything went blank.**

**I woke up and notice that it already night. As I got up I saw many others also captured and wondered where they are right now. I looked up and saw a violet eclipse shining down on the group,and not only that I saw a dragon on the sky.**

**As the dragon began roar Without warning, giant red cracks went through the ground beneath them. The same cracks went through the people and all hell broke loose. People were screaming and falling to the ground as purple cracks appears on their skin. I felt my entire body falling apart and purple cracks were setting in. The pain of it was unbelievable as i went on my I saw many people was blown up leaving nothing but a fragment of dust.**

_**I guess this is it for me I'm sorry Lucy ,**_** That was on my mind because I will dead soon,Until a certain memory crept into my mind as I remember the day before Mom Passed promise…..yes I remember now I will never give up!. as i reached my hand out into the sky. ****_I… I won't give up! The dragon roared at me before he descended into ground and became light and that light was flying straight into me then everything went blank._**

* * *

Lea woke up, he found himself normal with a few scratches on his clothes. "Well, I know for a fact it wasn't a dream," he stated pondering what that was all about.

Then out of nowhere a magic circle appeared than a group with black clothing came out from thee magic circle, shocking Lea with a heart attack.

"I see so he was survived the procees…Capture him! He will be perfect Tool for Resurecting Zeref Sama!" said the leader

The group began walking to Lea, Just when Lea thought it was the end, a yellow circle appeared out of nowhere and making an explosion which made the group was thrown out and lying unconscious.

Lea turn the face of his savior. The man wore a set of white robes and a weird belt on his waist.

"Who are you?" asked Lea.

"my name is Shiro Testarosa You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived with through power of your own that hadn't been seen in this world for a long time. You have gained the potential to become a Wizard." said the man.

"me? A wizard? Are you not kidding?" Lea asked.

"Of course not young man" said Shiro as he made a new seal and got out a belt similar to his own. "I've been watching their movement from a long time,their goal was to sealed Zero the dragon of destruction onto human and using his/her as tool for resurrecting Zeref The world most feared black mage,and looks like I was late the dragon choose you as his container."

"do you want to kill me? Because of that!?" Lea shiro chuckled "of course not young man,in fact I will help you. I will train you to harnessing the dragon power to use it against them tell me young man what is your hope?."

"I want to protect everyone especially my sister,for them I'll gladly sacrifice myself for them!" lea said with determination on his eyes.

He then opened a portal."come with me lea from now on you are my apprentice." Lea nodded and started walk to the portal and vanished

**To be continued…..**

**Kyogami : okay everyone that was the prologue!**

**Lea : and thanks for reading!**

**K&L : see you on the next chapter!**


	2. Show One : Phantom Guild Arc

Fairy Wizard

* * *

**_= Connect….Please! =_**

***a magical ring appeared in front of stage and Kyogami came out**

**Kyogami : let start this now Lea!**

**Lea : oh yeah Kyogami this will be awesome!**

**Kyogami : of course man! Now do the disclaimer first Lea san!**

**Lea: Fairy Tail and Kamen rider Wizard are respectively belong to its creator and Kyogami doesn't claim anything! Anyway start the show now!**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Meanwhile a new legend will born…the wizard rings,contained a powerful magic since ancient time the lost magic who had been this man using a wizard rings from both of his hand…._ _and turning despair into Hope for the future_

* * *

_(Lea Hearfillia who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)_

**Opening song : life is showtime**

(**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~!)**

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

(**Maru de tsuki to taiyou)**

Lea was watching from above Fairy tail guild building as he remember his childhood playing with lucy before turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky.

(**Kasanaru toki no shougeki)**

His sister Lucy was writing a novel on her room and Lea was watching her on outside then lucy waved her hand to her brother showing her rings to Lea.

(**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai)**

Lea was training with his master Shiro on the morning. But both of them weren't aware that the other Fairy Tail member were watching them.

(**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no)**

Passing through the Fairy Tail Guild was Lea as he held his rings.

(**ENAJII kokoro tame)**

Natsu and Gray was fighting each other but erza stopped them.

(**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~)**

Suddenly there is quick montage of The White Wizard Shiro Testarosa extended his hand to Lea,as Lea grab his master hand then walk into magic circle and vanished. The Flame ring on the table along with Lucy Celestial spirits key before it change to Lea preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt.

**(3 2 1 Show Time!)**

Lea changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**(Magic time trick janai)**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**(mahou hero hanpa janee ze)**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**(kioku no roots mogurikonde)**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles.

**(kibou wo tsukuidasou)**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater. Lucy extend her hand as Lea grab her hand.

**(Show Time!)**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Erza,Natsu,Gray, and lucy driving magical vehicle with erza driving the machine were trying to catch up with him.

**(Life is Show Time tobikkiri no)**

Wizard along with other Fairy Tail member fighting a group of dark guild.

**(Unmei no life mucha shitemo)**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**(Kinou kyou ashita mirai)**

Lea and the other Fairy tail member was made a mess in the guild which anger Makarov and started lecturing them.

**(Subete no namida wo)**

Lucy saw her brother and smiled as Lea was running to her

**(Show Time!) **

The other member fairy tail shouting "show time" together

**(Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze)**

Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**(Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!)**

The scene finished with Lea, Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Erza,Fairy Tail Guild member, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor Shiro Testarosa in the scene.

* * *

Show one : The Wizard and Guild War part one

Lea is now wearing black jacket over a red shirt and black pants as he was sitting on a big tree branch, enjoying the view of Magnolia and eating some donuts.

_So that's Magnolia huh?,_Lea thought

_How is Lucy Doing?,I heard she was joined Fairy Tail Guild I hope she was fine_ Lea thought.

He had just taken a bite of the doughnut when a red and silver plastic bird flew up behind him and started tweeting, he taking notice of the bird.

Lea asked, "You found Something, Garuda?"

The bird nodded, and the young man set the bag aside. Placing his right hand over his belt buckle, the gem of the ring glowed as a voice that seemed to come from the buckle called out.

**_= Connect….Please! =_**

Holding up his right hand, a large, red spell circle appeared.

He then put his hand into the circle and pulled out a full sized Motorcycle he let fall to the ground below. And it landed perfectly.

"I will finish my lunch later" said Lea, sigh. He jumps off the tree and land on top of his motorcycle without getting hurt.

* * *

**_ Outside Magnolia _**

"I'm glad we finished the job faster than I expected" A girl with blue hair asked. She was a tad short and was wearing an orange dress, along with an orange ribbon in her hair.

" of course we did,we are Shadow gear after all." One of the men with her answered. He was slim and had an average height. He wore a purple shirt, covered by a dark brown coat with yellow fur edges, wearing a dark brown hat to go with it. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, compared to his clothes. Levy was the blue haired woman's name.

"can't wait to report to master." The other man she was with said. He was tall and slim. He wore a white shirt, with a gold X pattern stretching through the center of it and green checkered pants. He had black hair that was shaped…Rather oddly. It was long but it curved up into a point. This man's name was Droy. Jet was the other man with them.

"Okay…How much farther until we get to the guild?" Levy asked.

"About 15-25 minutes until we reach Fairy Tail."

"**Fairy Tail…? I see,so you're with them …"** A voice sounded from behind them. They immediately turned around to see a muscular man standing tall behind them, with a demonic grin. He had long, spiked black hair that was kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had piercing red eyes with slitting dark pupils. Instead of eyebrows, he had 3 piercings above his eyes. In fact, most of his exposed body was covered in simple studs. He had 3 on each side of his nose, 2 on his chin, and his ears had 2 sets of 5 earrings each. He also sported 4 studs on each of his forearms, the right one being covered in scars. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edged, and a studded belt around his waist. He had loose white pants tucked inside his studded black boobs, and a pair of studded brown gloves.

"Who are you!" Let and Droy asked as they immediately shielded Levi, fully on guard, sensing the danger from this man.

"Me? I'm Gajeel…Just know my guild…PHANTOM LORD!" The man pointed to the Phantom Lord stamp on his right shoulder.

"Phantom Lord!" Levi shouted, scared. Phantom Lord was the guild that had been at Fairy Tail's throat ever since the beginning. "W-What are you here for?"

"Oh…Didn't I make that obvious…? I'm here to make a WAR declaration!"

"War! You want war with Fairy Tail!" All 3 of them shouted at once.

"You bet we do…And just so your master believes us…How about a little proof!" The man instantly appeared in between in the gap between the 3, slamming both his elbows into Jet's and Droy's backs, knocking them forward.

"GUH!" They grunted and took the blows, then turned around to face the man but he was gone.

"Slow, aren't you?" The man was behind them and grabbed the back of their heads with his long arms. "You weaklings aren't even worth my time!" He slammed them both into the pavement face first, and after repeating that action multiple times, threw them against a building wall. "Come on, don't pass out yet! The real fun's just starting!" He turned to Levy. "Gihihihi…I'm gonna brand you first!" He approached her.

"B-Brand me?" Levy backed away, but she hit the building behind her, unable to retreat any further.

"I'm gonna give you a nice big Phantom Lord mark…" He grinned wide and lifted his arm. "LET'S SEE HOW FAIRY TAIL LIKES THAT!" He lunged out his fist at her, but it stopped at the sound of Motorcycle. "What the…"

All eyes turned to the street where a motorcycle roared behind the group, The rider, seeing the group, roared onwards, racing past the group, knocking Gajeel leaving the stunned Levy. Hitting the brakes, the rider skidded to a halt but not before twisting his machine around. Stepping off of his ride,the rider went to injured Shadow Gear team.

"are you guys allright?" asked the rider

" yeah I'm fine,thanks for the help." Said levy

"And who the hell are you? Hitting me with the stupid bike of yours?" Gajeel asked.

" It's not your business Iron Dragon slayer Gajeel." Stated the rider

"so you knew my name….interesting." said Gajeel as he walked into the rider. "I'm gonna have to pay you back for wasting my time…IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" The man's left arm transformed from human flesh and bone to a metal club, as he lunged at the rider.

The rider just smiled he put his right hand to his buckle.

**_= Connect….Please! =_**

A glowing red circle appeared by his head, which he reached into as he pulled out a large, awkward-looking gun that had a black fist on its left changed the Gun into sword mode and blocked Gajeel attack.

"what you can do a Magic?" shouted Gajeel at the rider who pointed his sword at him "that's Requip magic like Erza." Levy said.

"time to counter your attack." Said the rider as he switched back his weapon into Gun mode then he Doing another spin, he fired around five shots,the bullets went straight into Gajeel blasting it off and forcing him to moving back. he was angry. "damn you!…" He suddenly broke into a smile. "You'll regret this…I'll make sure of it…Your gonna regret ever messing with Gajeel Redfox!" He snorted, and then disappeared.

" thanks for protecting Levy we owe you man." Said Jet as he walked to the rider."it's no problem I'm glad you guys allright." Said The rider.

"by the way,who are you?" asked Droy

" my name is Lea,and you are?" said Lea.

"I'm Jet!"

"I'm Droy!"

"I'm Levy!"

"And together we make…!" All 3 of them broke into a little dance, "The Shadow Gear of Fairy Tail!" They posed which make Lea Sweatdropped.

"Fairy Tail…did you guys by any chance know someone name Lucy?" asked Lea.

" Lucy?, I knew her! She's my friend!" said Levy.

"Perfect, I need to talk to her." Said Lea,_so she is Lucy Friend huh?i'm glad she made a friend,_thought Lea. "lea san did you know Lucy?" asked Levy.

" yeah I knew her.." answered Lea he didn't want to show he's Lucy twin brother. " well…. I see you later." Said Lea as he stepped on his bike then started the engine.

"Lea san thanks for the help." Bowed Levy to Lea and he smiled. " it's okay I tend to help people."

" see you guys." Waved Lea to shadow gear as he leaving them behind.

Lea continued his Travel to magnolia using his bike,he increased the speed to reach he arrived at the Magnolia the City interior surprised him, it was beautiful nothing compared to other city he visited,_ well I need to buy a house first _thought lea as he decided to walk,he put his bike on his dimension room using his magic.

Two hours later he find the landlord and made a deal with him then Lea gave Landlord the payment for the house he want to buy.

As he entered the house it was perfect,two rooms,one bathroom,kitchen room,a small it was simple but he to sleep and wait fo tomorrow

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guild Remains, The Next Morning_**

"What…" Natsu's jaw dropped.

"The…" Lucy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hell…" Gray's eyes were wide.

The Fairy Tail guild, which was one of the strongest, if not THE strongest, guild in all of Fiore. The building itself was standing, but covered in scratches, chunks destroyed, and most importantly, there were several large metal spikes through the entire thing. they were speechless.

"WHO DID THIS TO THE GUILD!" Shouted Natsu.

" what's happening here?" asked someone,_ T-this Voice!,it can't be!,thought Lucy._

Their attentions were turned when they looked behind as he saw a guy with spiky blonde hair (imagine Cloud strife from final fantasy VII). now wearing Red jacket over a Blue shirt and black was Lea the man from yesterday who saved Shadow Gear.

"WAS IT YOU!" Natsu shouted at Lea.

"Hey! I didn't do anything Baka!" said Lea

"N-Natsu wait! Don't hurt him!" said Lucy defending Lea."why you defend him Lucy! He was respon-" natsu was hitted by from Erza.

"Natsu Don't jump into weird conclusion!,he doesn't do anything bad!...And Lucy Did you know him?" asked Erza.

"H-He is-" whem lucy want to said something but lea stooped her. " My Name is Lea,this blonde girl Twin Brother…." Said Lea and there was a silent.

"T-TWIN BROTHER?-!" they shouted together.

"W-Who are you calling a Blonde, Lea Niisan?! You're Blonde too!"

"You, of course, who else?" Lea stated. He then turned his attention at the destroyed building," that metal spikes I know who's responsible for this."

"you knew! Tell us!" demanded Natsu.

"we can talk with your guildmaster first I'll explain later."

"That would be me." A voice called from behind Lea, he turned around but saw no-one. "Huh..?"

"Down here." Lea looked down to see a small old man holding a staff twice his size, wearing nothing but orange, staring at him.

"greetings Master Makarov,my name is Lea,Shiro Testarosa Student." Lea introduced himself to Makarov,Makarov eyes widened this boy Mentioned Shiro Testarosa name.

" Shiro Testarosa you say?,I haven't seen him in twenty years! I see, so he choose you as his apprentice, a wise choice How is the old bastard doing?" asked Makarov.

"He was doing 's a very strict teacher when it come to learning magic, but he's doing well." Lea smiled.

"I see." Makarov smiled.

"Lucy,I see you've done well in he-" Lea said, but the girl then just went and hugged him, "L-Lucy?"

"You're the idiot, baka!" Lucy cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You just walked off all those years ago and then you just appeared in front of me? What kind of brother are you?"

Len wrapped his hands around his sister, "Sorry, but this is the path I've chosen. You may hate me for it, but I just want you to know that I wanted to protect you, Lucy. You are the most precious family member I have left and I won't let anything happen to you." He stated. Natsu,Gray,Erza,Makarov,and happy smiled at them,

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion," Happy flew down beside them, "but we have a serious trouble going on!"

"It's a cat!" Len cried, "It's blue, it's flying and it's talking!"

"Why do everyone thinks it's weird?-!" Happy whined.

" anyway,the one who responsible for this was Gajeel from Phantom Lord."

"Gajeel Redfox! From Phantom Lord!" Makarov exclaimed, receiving a nod as an answer. Makarov was suddenly flustered with anger, veins visible on his face. "Wrecking our shoddy bar I could deal with…But no parent can remain silent after their childrens were attacked…" He snapped his cane in two with a bare hand. "**THIS MEANS WAR."**

" Wait Makarov Oji,can lucy stayed here?" asked Lea.

" I have a bad feeling about this,beside I want to talk with lucy there's many thing I want to tell her,if that's okay with you." Said Lea to Makarov. " very Well Lea,keep Lucy Safe,Fairy Tail Let's go!" said makarov.

* * *

_ **at Magnolia central Shopping district _**

Lea and Lucy walked together in the shopping district they talked many things especially about their Lucy told him about Father marriage Plan he was angry at him,_ that bastard he never thinking about our happiness!,all he need now is money than his children! _Thought Lea.

" so Lea Niisan how about you?" asked Lucy

" about me? Why?"

" you know about….your Magic." Asked Lucy she want to know about her brother Magic, " I'll tell you Later." Smirked Lea. "Mou Lea Niisan you're so mean." Pouted Lucy at Lea,then they laughed together.

As they walked,rain started to pour at them.

" a rain while the sun is out?" said Lea wondered at the weird Rain then he heard someone foot step.

" drip,drip,drop…..drip,drip,drop." Lucy saw someone in front of them. It was a girl in blue dress using an umbrella to protect her from rain. "yes, juvia brings rain….Drip,drip,drop." Said the girl who known as Juvia.

"erm…Who Are you?" asked Lucy. But girl the said nothing as she turned around leaving Lucy and Lea.

" I had fun farewell,Drip,Drip,Drop." Said juvia.

"EH?! What the hell?" said Lea facepalmed at the girl he noticed at the ground there's something came out from the ground. " ,non,non,non," it said,it was a man dressed in black clothing.

" another weirdo?!" said lucy.

"lucy,get behind me…." Ordered Lea at lucy."eh?,what-" said lucy but lea stopped her. "trust me lucy."

" Juvia sama,you can't just walk away from our mission." Said the guy

" so she is the target? Monsieur Sol?" said juvia

"yes,we need to capture her,but first we need to get rid of that guy." Said Sol

"What?!,who are you?!" asked Lea.

"we are Element four from phantom lord." Said juvia

"Phantom Lord you say?! You're the one who attacked the guild and hurt levy chan!" said Lucy but she got trapped in water sphere.

"Lucy!,damn it! Release her now!"

"sorry but we can't non,non she is our target isn't that right Lucy Heartfillia?" said who looked at her sister which can't breathe because of the water pressure.

"you will pay for this,release her or get hurt." Stated Lea.

"non,non don't make us laugh how you can't defeat us?"

"by this." He states calmly. He then puts his hand with a ring on it over his belt.

**_= Driver on….Please! =_**

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the center bigger than before with switches on either side of it. Lea then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to sing.

_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_

_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_

_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_

"what wil you do with that?" Sol asked, boasting himself in confidence

Lea didn't respond as he held up his left hand with the ruby circular gem on it. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding send over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it,as he brought it to his changed belt.

"Henshin!" said Lea.

**_= Flame…..Please! = Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!_**

Swiping the ring,Lea held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Lea's form. As his body passed through it, it emerged the new changed.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it seem as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

" Y-You're the W-Wizard Rings User?!" gasped Sol

"Now... it's Showtime!" said Wizard as he holding up his left hand to show the ring on it.

_(Insert song__**: Life is Showtime!)**_

He started walking confidently towards Element four.

" Wizard Rings User?,what kind of magic is that?" asked lucy who still trapped.

The wizard said nothing as he replaced his rings on his right hand with other rings."it's cheating when two people fight one people,time to bring some reinforcement!" said wizard as he switched the hand author on his belt then put his right hand over the belt.

**_= Copy…Please! =_**

A red magic circle appeared beside Wizard then an exact copy of Wizard came out from the magic circle."W-What there's two of you?!" said juvia.

"well you can say that~." Said the wizard as he replaced his rings again with other rings then he placed on his belt.

**_= Connect….Please! =_**

A glowing red circle appeared by his head, which he reached into as he pulled out his Wizard SwordGun,then changed the weapon into sword mode. Wizard began attacking Sol and juvia with his sword,but when he want to slice juvia,wizard eyes widened Juvia body turned into Liquid and didn't hurt her.

"drip,drip,drop Juvia body is made of water that sword can't cut Juvia!" juvia said.

"non non non,we are elemental four!,do you think with transforming and attacking us with sword can defeat us?"

"you said elemental huh?,well how about this?" said wizard as switched Flame ring with other ring from a bandolier hanging from his waist, took a yellow gem ring known as Land Ring,and the clone did the same he changed flame ring with a blue gen ring known as water ring.

Wizards switched the hand author on his belt then put his left hand on the hand author.

**_= Land….Please! = _**

said the driver, and a yellow spell ring appeared on the ground after Wizard moved his hand out in front of him.

Some conjured rocks rose up around Wizard as his armor changes.

**_= DoDoDon! DoDoDon! DonDoDoDon! =_**

The gems on his suit change suddenly from red to yellow, as well as a different cut than the red gems were.

**_= Water….Please! = Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!_**

Suddenly a blue symbol appeared above his hand and went down as water splashed all over him. With a splash, and the moving of this magic circle, Wizard's armor was as sapphire blue as his ring in place of the ruby red with diamond shapes on his armor from the chest to the helmet.

"non! Non! Non! you can use other element too?!" Exclaimed Sol.

"I supposed," said Wizard as he changed to a new ring on his right hand. Setting the driver to the right, he placed his palm over the plate of his driver.

**_= BIG….Please! =_**

A magic circle appeared in front of Wizard and he drove his fist forward. His fist exited from the other side as a gigantic version of itself and it knocked Juvia and Sol flat onto its back.

"and that's how I hit you Juvia san." Said wizard. "fight water with water." Wizards then turned his Wizardswordgun into Gun mode then they pulled the thumb which opened up the hand,which trigger a sound.

**_= C'mon And Shoot! And Shake Your Hand! =_**

The Wizards put their left on the open hand-like ornament.

**_= Water! Shooting Strike! = Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!_**

**_= Land! Shooting Strike! = DoDoDon! DoDoDon! DonDoDoDon!_**

Wizards pointed with their weapon at the Sol and Juvia before pulling the trigger,"bang.." said wizards Releasing trigger Rather than silver bullets emerging from its barrel, magical bullets made of Water and Earth did.

At the fast speed the bullet went straight to them without giving elemental four to cast defensive they thrown out because of the blast from the bullets.

(**song end)**

Because of the blast Juvia water sphere was disappeared from lucy and wizard catch her.

"are you okay Lucy, take a breath first…." Said trying to take a breath because she got trapped under Water sphere from Juvia.

Wizard then walked to Sol and began Questioning him. " now tell me…who ordered you to capture Lucy?, ANSWER ME!" shouted Wizard.

" I-It was O-order From Jude Heartfillia sama,he want to bring lucy back….." said Sol. _That bastard!. _Thought Wizard.

"now leave before I hurt you more…"

Without answering Sol and Juvia Ran away from Wizard and Lucy but before they ran to far Sol said something. "our Guild will pay for this Get ready Fairy Tail non non!" shouted sol before leaving them.

* * *

_Phantom Lord Guild_

"Dahaha! This is hilarious! Those fairies got their asses burned bad!" One member laughed out, soon others joining in. All of them were partying it up, drinking; happy at the damage they dealt Fairy Tail.

"That's not all! I heard Gajeel attacked three of their members!" One laughed while he smoked. "Whatever, here's to those pitiful fairies!" They slammed their glasses of beer together. "I bet they're trembling with their tails between their legs! "

"Oh shoot, I lost track of time!" One of them got up. "Meeting a girl?" A member asked him. "Yeah, not too shabby looking either. Though she's a client…But she doubled the reward after I threatened her." "I bet I could have tripled it!" Another member mused. "Yeah, whatever" The man got to the door, only to have it explode and send him flying back with a loud crash.

They saw an arm where the door was. On it was the stamp of Fairy Tail. Them they say more stamps and more, until it was like a sea of Fairy Tail stamps. Everyone in the guild stood tall. Erza, Loki, Elfman, Cana, Gray, Makarov, and many others too. In the front, standing pissed off as can be, was Natsu. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" They yelled in unison.

"What!" The Phantom Lord members immediately backed up.

"OOOORAAAAA!" Natsu's hands and legs ignited on fire and he charged them, swinging so hard he knocked a handful of the members back by barely touching them, along with several tables. "ANYONE'LL DO! BRING IT ON!"

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY PUNK! LET'S TAKE THEM DOW-"Before this member could finish his sentence, he was frozen solid. "Is that all!" Gray glared at some surrounding members, as Elfman ran in and punched them down. "ROAAAH!"

"GET MASTER MAKAROV!" three members charged Makarov, who quickly grew to the size of an elephant and smashed them into the ground. "M-Monster!" One yelped out in pain.

"You bastards brought the fight to the children of this monster; don't even think for a second you'll be protected by human laws." Makarov's face was demonic, but he shrunk back down and his face turned more…Human, though he was still very angry. "Jose! Show yourself!" Jose was the leader of Phantom Lord, the man behind this whole thing.

"Where are Gajeel and the Element 4!" Erza asked. The element 4 were the S-Class mages of Phantom Lord, each an expert in a single element.

Gajeel stood on one of the pillars, overlooking the battle. "That's Titania Erza… where is Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogan aren't joining the force? They're underestimating us…But…I didn't expect Master Jose's plan to work so well…Go ahead, be your wreck less selves, scum."

"Jose where are you?, SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted makarov.

"Why hello there. Long time no see, Makarov San. It must've been since the regular meeting 6 years ago…Boy, I got so wasted…Really overdid it with the sake." Jose smiled.

Makarov smashed Jose and his throne with a giant fist. "I'm not here to reminisce with you, Jose." Jose began fading. "Oh my oh my…" "An image! You already left the guild! Makarov exclaimed.

"but Makarov san I got you."

"what?" A shadow covered Makarov. He turned around to see a very tall man with a ribbon covering his eyes, bawling his eyes out. He was Aria, the wind mage of the Elemental 4. "So...So...SORROWFUL!" He blasted Makarov into a wall with his magic, as a vortex of sorts formed around him.

'What's this! I can't use my powers!' Makarov screamed in his mind as the vortex drew his blood.

"MASTER!" Erza cried out, tears in her eyes. "OLD MAN!" Natsu cried out. The other guild members were yelling similar things. "Tch…Fun's over already." Gajeel was disappointed. The guild members surrounded Makarov. "I don't sense any magical power from him!" One of them yelled out. Makarov was struggling to breathe.

"RETREAT! TO THE GUILD!" Erza shouted as loud as she could. The guild members were shocked. "We can still fight!" Some cried out. "Men don't run!" Elfman shouted. "No way!" Gray yelled. "WE CANNOT DEFEAT JOSE WITHOUT OUR MASTER! WE'RE RETREATING! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Everyone went quiet.

"Erza…How can we retreat...We gotta avenge-"Gray was about to continue when Erza hugged him. "Please…" Gray clenched his fist. "...Let's go everyone." Fairy Tail retreated, taking the nearly dead Makarov with them.

A minute later.

Sol and Juvia appeared at the front of the Jose.

"welcome back,where Lucy sama?" asked Jose at two of them.

"I-I'm sorry Master,our plan to captured Lucy sama was Failed….." sol told Jose.

"WHAT?!,FAILED YOU SAY?!" jose shouted.

"yes sir,apparently on fairy tail there's a Wizard Rings user and he was with Lucy sama,he beat us so easily.

"CURSE YOU FAIRY TAIL!,THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING TO FAIRY TAIL RIGHT NOW!" said jose.

* * *

To be Continued!

Kyogami : that's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Lea : cool I transformed! on this chapter


End file.
